1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure for fixing a gun scope, and more particularly, to a structure that is used to attach a scope to a gun. Compared with the prior art, the structure of the present invention has a better fixing capability and is more easily attached to or detached from a gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional scopes, such as laser scopes, can be attached to guns. Light emitted from the scopes helps people to aim at a target. The scope needs to be attached to the barrel of a gun by a proper fixing structure.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 that shows a conventional scope 8 attached to a gun by a fixing structure. The fixing structure 9 includes a fixing base 91, a rotatable disk 2, and a locking bolt 93. The rotatable disk 92 pivots at the bottom of the fixing base 91 and projects from two sides of the fixing base 91. Hence, the user can use their fingers to rotate the rotatable disk 92. The top of the rotatable disk 92 has two wedge-shaped components 921 projecting therefrom. The locking bolt 93 is disposed inside the fixing base 91 and can be moved upward or downward. The tops of the two wedge-shaped components 921 contact a lower end of the locking bolt 93. In this way, the two wedge-shaped components 921 can be used to control the locking bolt 93 so that it can be moved upward or downward.
The scope 8 can be attached to a gun (not shown) by the two directing tracks 911 formed on the top of the fixing base 91 of the fixing structure 9. Rotating the rotatable disk 92 allows the locking bolt 93 to be moved towards the higher ends of the two wedge-shaped components 921. In this way, the locking bolt 93 can be moved upward to a higher position and pushed into corresponding fixing slots (not shown) of the gun. Also the scope 8 can be fixed on the barrel of the gun.
When the rotatable disk 92 is rotated in the opposite direction, the locking bolt 93 is moved towards the lower ends of the two wedge-shaped components 921 due to gravity. In this way, the locking bolt 93 is moved downward to a lower position and departs from the fixing slots of the gun. Thus, the scope 8 can be detached from the gun.
However, in the above-mentioned fixing structure 9, the locking bolt 93 is moved upward by the two wedge-shaped components 921 of the rotatable disk 92 to make the fixing structure 9 attach to the gun. Since there is no fixing mechanism provided between the two wedge-shaped components 921 and the locking bolt 93, the relative movement occurs easily. Hence, it is difficult to fix the locking bolt firmly in the fixing slots of the gun and the scope 8 is thus easily moved from its original position. Especially, when a shot is fired, the recoil of the gun is usually very large and the movement of the scope 8 occurs even more easily.
Furthermore, when one wants to detach the scope 8 from the gun, the locking bolt 93 is moved to the lower position by gravity. Since the locking bolt 93 may be stuck due to friction or other reasons it cannot be moved downward, so it is often difficult to detach the scope 8 from the gun quickly.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks of the prior art.